The Masked Warrior
by TheMidnightGoddess
Summary: Jade Cooper is a noblewoman. But how does she survive when bandits and pirates distroy her home?Story of a girl who's struggling to find her way. Please read and review. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~

She desperately tugged on his sleeve. "Come on." she urged, but he wouldn't budge. He looked at her, "Go on without me. I'm needed here." he kissed her then gently pushed her into the tunnel and thrust a lit torch into her hand. "Keep going straight. Don't turn. Don't stop no matter how much you might want to." he pushed her further. Her last look of him was of a calm, practiced expression. That scared her more than anything else Jade had seen in the past two days. She hurried down the tall, narrow passage, almost running past doors and gaping holes. After an hour or so of doing this she slowed, wondering what was happening in the world above. Stairs suddenly appeared in front of her. With a sigh Jade lifted her skirts and started climbing upwards. The further she went the better the condition of the steps.

She finally stopped when she came to a small wooden door. It was just big enough for her to fit through. Jade gratefully swung the door open and squeezed though. She was standing in the middle of what seemed to be an old store house. Jade decided to get out of there as soon as she could. Halfway to the outside door she stopped. - I'll need a disguise - she thought. She picked up a lovely red silk gown and put it on in place of her ripped and dirty one. Jade hurriedly looked around and saw a long clock with a hood that would help conceal her. She quickly pulled it on and strode to the second door and opened it a little to see if it was safe. Jade was surprised that the door led to a sunny courtyard that had guards stationed around the wall and one a few paces away. They were all –thankfully- not looking her way. Shutting the door quietly, Jade thought about any plan or excuse that could save her. So she looked around again and saw a large basket that maids would carry food in. Jade went and picked it up and made the mistake of looking inside it. Apparently a rat had made its home there, and was not willing to leave. It jumped out at her, biting her nose, and scratching her cheek with its claws. Jade suppressed a cry of pain as tears stung her eyes. She would not give up the basket, so she picked the rat up by the tail and threw it across the room to hit the stone wall. Jade winced at the thump but she couldn't worry about that now. So she went the outside door again and peeked out again. No one was looking her way so she slipped out and kept to the shadows at the walls base. Little did she know that she was being watched. And her watcher wasted no time in telling his master.

Jade looked over her shoulder and saw that the guard that had been standing near the storeroom door had a friend. His friend was whispering urgently in his ear. Jade knew straight away that she had been seen and they were of a mind to get her. She started running towards the little gate that was her ticket to freedom. Looking over her shoulder every few seconds was not a good thing for she did not see the large shadow hiding next to the gate. Jade only noticed when she ran into something startlingly solid. She fell backwards onto the ground, then scrambled to her feet and curtseyed to the guard. He didn't seem in any hurry to arrest her, which only made Jade feel worse. Indeed the man just stared at her, smiling slightly.

"So sorry, my lord." Jade said, dusting off her cloak and basket. She tried to walk though the gate, but he blocked the way with his impossibly broad shoulders. Jade had never had much patience and after her long and tiring walk she had none left. She scowled at the guard and was pleased when he shrunk back a little, although her face and manner stayed annoyed and cold.

Lenard couldn't work out why this girl was scowling at him, until he realized that he was blocking the gate and she was obviously in a hurry.

"Oh, so sorry miss." He said and moved aside to let her pass. He was a little offended when she walked past without saying so much as a thank you. He ran after her, thinking she might soften if he helped her with her basket, "here miss let me help you with that." Lenard offered, and was greatly surprised to find out that the basket was empty. He frowned, and then saw the smile that softened the scowl on her face, and laughed. Lenard liked this girl almost immediately, of course, she looked like a maid, but maids scurry around and don't scowl at guards. Perhaps she was from another land? That would explain her odd behavior. They started to walk down the busy street. Jade had no idea of where she was going. Het tutor had said to go to The Reckless Rodent, whatever that was. _I'll have to ask_ him, she thought, not likeing it one bit. She already had an excuse ready for when _he_ asked about where she lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly, this didn't take long to write. At first I put this up cuz I was bored, but then I was asked to put more up! I'll say no more. Here's the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2 ~**

**Jade's POV**

We were still walking, and he still hadn't said anything! I was never one to wait patiently for anything, so I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on my hips. "why aren't you saying anything" I demanded, glaring up at the man. He looked taken aback by my outburst, but I didn't care; I wanted answers. "Umm, well, I thought you'd want to walk in peace?" My eyebrows shot up the moment the words lift his mouth. Making a frustrated noise, I softened my glare. "Well, I don't like silence, and I can see that you have a billion questions that you want to ask me." I stuck out my hand for him to shake and, without waiting for an answer, kept talking. "My name is Jadellan Cooper, I'm a maid to one of the noblewomen who are visiting. And I don't know my way around this delightful city just yet. So I'd appreciate it if you would show me to the Reckless Frog tavern. My lady wishes me to find someone for her there." I stopped to breathe, and wait for the poor boy to process what I was telling him. It took a while. I mean really? They must not have very high standards in guard training, if this guy's any example. He finally seemed to get it through his seemingly thick head, because he blinked and smiled at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jadellan. I'm Lenard Vellom, a guard at the palace." With his thumb, Lenard gestured to the huge wall behind them. Jade glanced back, realizing the layout of the walls and buildings now.

"Oh," she said, "How interesting." Without another comment, she turned and continued walking down the street. Len blinked, baffled by her abruptness, then followed after her. Jade was reminded of a duckling following its mother. She smiled to herself, imagining the handsome guard with feathers and a beak.

"Turn left here." Len instructed as they came to a crowded street. Jade obeyed, walking down a peaceful, quiet side-street. She suddenly felt eyes studying her intently.

She glared up at Len, "What?" she demanded, getting more than a little annoyed.

"It's just…" He had the strangest look on his face, "It's just, you're the most beautiful thing in the whole world!"

Jade was startled. What on earth did he mean? They hardly knew each other!

"What?" she repeated.

Suddenly, Len dropped the basket and backed her up against the wall, an arm on either side of her head. He gazed deeply into her eyes, willing her to see the truth in what he said.

Perplexed, Jade stared into his eyes, wondering if this was some kind of set up.

Len leaned in closer, his lips just millimeters away from hers…


End file.
